


Realigned

by crmsndragonwngs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of underaged drinking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, light exhibitionism, theyre in college, they’re like 18 and 19, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: Trunks and Goten go to college. They get invited to a sorority party and shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Realigned

**Author's Note:**

> “Born into half of a body, desperate to be realigned  
> Eight limbs, two tongues, redefining false design  
> Separation magnetizing, a reunion of golden souls  
> Reassembled at hip and mouth, dispel your demons, welcome home“

“Oh shit, fuck! I’m sorry, Trunks!” Goten yells through the door he’s just slammed shut, pressing his back to it and listening as his best friend curses him out on the other side. “You gotta, like, put somethin on the door when you do...that!”

“I did, you fucking asshole!” Trunks snarls, and Goten looks down at the door handle, blinking stupidly at the handkerchief tied to it. 

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Goten groans, scrubbing at his face with his hands. 

“Whatever, you can come in now.” Trunks huffs. Goten hesitates, blushing fiercely and chewing on his lip. He must have taken too long, because suddenly Trunks yanks the door open behind him and he falls backward inside, landing on his back and blinking up into Trunks’s flushed face. Trunks eyes him for a moment, then snorts and unties the handkerchief. 

“I’m really sorry about—“ 

“Whatever, Goten. Just stop talking about it.” Trunks hisses, hopping up into his bunk and flopping backward. He stares at the ceiling for a long time, the redness in his cheeks fading. “How was class?” He asks after a while, turning his head to look at Goten. Goten shrugs and sits down at his desk, throwing his backpack onto the floor. 

“S’okay.” He mumbles, kicking off his shoes. “Borin.”

“Yeah, core classes suck. It’ll get better once you get them all outta the way.” Trunks says, his eyes sliding all over Goten’s face before he turns to stare again at the ceiling. “Anyway, I got an 8 am tomorrow, so I should get some shut eye.” He says after a moment, turning onto his side and pulling his blanket over his head. 

“Okay. Night, Trunks.” Goten says softly, getting up to turn off the light. 

“Night, Ten.” Trunks murmurs back. 

—

Goten can’t sleep. He listens to Trunks breathe for hours, shivering at the soft hums that occasionally drift from his sleeping form. 

It should lull him to sleep like it used to when they were kids, cuddling together in Trunks’s bed at Capsule Corp, his ear pressed to Trunks’s chest, his best friend’s steady, deep breathing making him feel inexplicably safe. But now, all it does is keep him awake, his thoughts flying out of control when Trunks gives a quiet moan. 

Goten can’t stop thinking about what he’d walked in on. 

Trunks had been at his desk, his laptop open and headphones over his ears, sitting with his long legs spread and head tipped back. His jeans had been undone and pulled down over his narrow hips, and his shirt was pulled up to his chest, exposing the long, hard plane of Trunks’s tanned abdomen. Goten had gotten a nice long look at Trunks’s cock in his hand, hard and leaking as he’d pleasured himself. He’d bucked into his fist, so close to finishing, and Goten had held his breath as he’d watched openly. 

Then Trunks had opened those gorgeous blue eyes of his and locked onto Goten. 

His face had turned bright red in an instant and Goten had panicked, retreating and slamming the door shut. 

Goten’s own cock twitches as he thinks about the ecstasy he’d seen on his friend’s face and he draws his knees up to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to push the image out of his head. But then Trunks sighs and groans again, and Goten’s brain dives straight into the fucking gutter. He feels his cock harden as he imagines Trunks spread out in his desk chair, bucking into  _ Goten’s _ fist, moaning softly and opening those incredible blue eyes to meet Goten’s gaze. He grits his teeth and presses his palm to the growing bulge in his pants, suppressing the whine that rises in his throat. 

Trunks hums quietly, and Goten shoves his hands down his pants, gripping himself through his boxers and stroking lightly. He shouldn’t do this. If Trunks knew what he was doing, he’d kill him. But he can’t fucking help it. Trunks keeps making  _ noises _ , and while it had been far from the first time he’d seen Trunks naked, he’d  _ never _ seen him hard before. All he can see when he closes his eyes is Trunks’s ruddy cock, long and thick and leaking precum as he’d neared his end. He can see Trunks rocking his hips up, fucking into his fist, his head tilted back and exposing the beautiful tanned skin of his throat. 

Goten grunts and strokes faster, imagining Trunks’s hand on him instead as Goten leans over him and bites gently at his neck. He’s on the edge embarrassingly quick, breathing hard, his hips jerking as his release begins to wash over him. 

Then, something Goten had never expected happens. 

Trunks sighs softly, then  _ moans Goten’s name _ , and Goten comes harder than he ever has in his entire life, slapping his free hand over his mouth to stifle his strangled cry. 

—

When Goten wakes up, Trunks has already left for class, which is great considering he’d ended up falling asleep with jizz in his pants. He cleans himself up and does his laundry, unwilling to just put the ruined boxers in the basket to rot, then gets ready for class. 

He’s shoving his laptop into his backpack when Trunks walks in, sighing dramatically and throwing himself into his bunk. 

“Wanna go to a party tonight?” He says, throwing an arm over his eyes and sighing again. 

“Sure.” Goten says with a laugh. “You sure you want to?”

“Huh?”

“The drama!” Goten teases, tilting his head back and pressing the back of his hand against his forehead. Trunks scoffs and throws his lanyard at him. 

“Starts at 7, so be ready.” He says through another sigh. “I’m gonna take a nap before my next class.”

“Okay, sweet dreams, your highness.” Goten snorts, hoisting his bag up onto his shoulder and waving as he steps out the door. 

He checks the handle when he comes back around 6, and even knocks just to be sure, entering upon Trunks’s inquisitive, “yeah?”

“Hey.” He says casually, tossing his backpack on his bunk and grinning. 

“You don’t have to knock, just check the handle.” Trunks huffs, frowning. 

“Well, I’m traumatized, so.” Goten says, laughing at Trunks’s snort. 

“You traumatized yourself, you dickhead.” He grumbles, turning back to his laptop. 

“So what’s the deal with this party?” Goten asks as he sits down in his own desk chair, watching Trunks scroll absently through social media over his shoulder. 

“Sorority party across campus. Should be lots of hot girls and booze.” Trunks replies, leaning over so Goten can see his screen better. 

“They gonna let us in?” 

Trunks snorts and throws a mischievous little grin over his shoulder. “Goten, c’mon. We’re hot as shit. They’ll let us in.” Goten laughs and punches the back of his shoulder. “And anyway, nobody cares about underaged drinkers except the cops. And if the cops show up, we can  _ fly _ .”

“Yeah, fair enough.” Goten replies. “So when are we gonna head over there?”

“In a bit. Mom always says to never show up within half an hour of the time on the invitation. Before or after.” Trunks replies, his attention back on the screen. “So we’ll leave closer to 8.”

“Fashionably late, huh?” Goten chuckles, getting up again and walking to his closet. “So what’s the dress code, oh prince of all parties?”

“Jeans and a t-shirt, oh low class peon.” Trunks shoots back teasingly. 

“What, no togas or whatever?” Goten asks, rummaging through his clothes. 

“Nah, it’s not a toga party.” Trunks says with a laugh. 

“Thank god for that. That just sounds so lame.” 

“Speak for yourself. We’d be guaranteed to get laid if we were in just bedsheets.” Trunks laughs, leaning back in his chair and pointing at Goten as he takes off his shirt. “I mean hell, Ten, look at you. Fuckin sexy sonuvabitch. Chicks would be  _ throwing _ themselves at you if you walked in half naked wrapped in a sheet.”

Goten looks away and blushes hard, wishing Trunks wouldn’t say that shit like that. 

“Whatever, man.” He huffs, pulling a dark blue t-shirt over his head and squeezing himself into a pair of black jeans. 

“Dayum.” Trunks says with a low whistle, chuckling when Goten throws the shirt he’d just changed out of at him. “Your first college party.” He says with a dramatic sniff. “Baby boy’s growing up so fast.”

“Shut the hell up, asshole.” Goten hisses, but Trunks just laughs. “Are you gonna get ready, or what?” Goten says, turning toward him and putting his hands on his hips. 

“I  _ am _ ready, you dick.” Trunks huffs, standing up and gesturing to himself. And Goten has to admit, the other man does look damn fine in his skin tight black Capsule Corp tank top and dark blue jeans that hug his hips and ass just perfectly. “Now, c’mon. There’s a fine line between fashionably late and just late, you know.” He continues, brushing past Goten and opening the door. 

“Lead on, pal.” Goten replies with a snort. 

—

The party’s okay, he guesses. The girls are all pretty and sweet and flirty. The music is okay. The spiked punch is okay. The snacks are okay. All of it is okay. 

But Goten isn’t enjoying any of it. 

He’s too focused on the body pressed to his back, moving gently to the beat of the music that he can’t hear over the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. He tells himself that the only reason Trunks is so close is because there is literally no room to stand in this godforsaken house without touching someone, but it’s just as easy to believe that Trunks is dancing against him because that’s where he wants to be. 

Feeling suddenly nauseous, Goten takes a step forward and immediately trips over someone’s foot, losing his balance and nearly falling on his face. The only thing that stops him is Trunks’s strong hands landing on his waist, holding him steady as he regains his feet. 

“You okay, Ten?” He asks, leaning in and pressing his mouth to Goten’s ear from behind, yelling so he can be heard over the music. Goten shudders at the touch and pulls away, grinning and raising his hand to rub the back of his head as he turns to look at his friend. 

“Fine. Just kinda stuffy in here. And all these smells… I think I just need some fresh air.” He says, and Trunks nods. Goten turns again, looking around for the exit, and then those same strong hands are on his shoulders, gently pushing him through the crowd. Trunks guides Goten all the way to the back door, then reaches around him to open it and pushes him gently outside. 

“We can leave, if you want.” He says quietly, taking them to the glider on the far side of the deck. He sits down and pats the seat next to him, looking up at Goten with concern in his blue eyes. 

“No, no, no. I’m fine, just need a minute.” Goten replies, sitting next to him, so close that their shoulders and thighs press together. 

“It is really crowded in there.” Trunks murmurs after a moment, looking straight ahead. “Probably would have been better off just bluffing our way into a club.” He laughs, and Goten smiles wanly, his stomach flipping too hard at the lack of space between them to really find the joke all that funny. 

And he doesn’t know what the hell is wrong with him. Trunks is his best friend. He’s never felt awkward or sick when he’s around him before. But now he can feel Trunks’s eyes on him, and he’s pretty sure if the other Saiyan doesn’t look away soon, Goten will spontaneously combust. 

He wishes he’d never walked in on Trunks jerking off. 

“Want me to go back in and get you a beer?” Trunks asks. “Might make you feel better.”

“Uh, sure. I guess.” Goten replies. 

“Okay. I’ll be right back then.” Trunks says, squeezing his shoulder gently before getting up and disappearing back inside the house. A few people come out around him, and Goten gets up before any of them get the idea to talk to him, moving to the semi-enclosed gazebo in the far corner of the backyard and sitting down with his back to the house. He closes his eyes against the intrusive thoughts of Trunks’s warm body pressed to his back, grinding lightly to the beat of the music, the feeling of those powerful hands on Goten’s waist as he’d steadied him, the heady scent of his expensive cologne. He tries to push them out of his head, failing miserably. 

He tries to think about something else, but the only other thing he can think of is Trunks stretched out in his desk chair, jerking his cock and moaning Goten’s name. Goten feels his pants begin to tighten at the combined memory and struggles to swallow his panic, glancing furtively over his shoulder before pressing his palm to the growing bulge and gritting his teeth. But Trunks is still in his head, sexy and gorgeous and perfect, and Goten leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. 

“Hey, are you gonna throw up?” Trunks says suddenly, sitting down next to him immediately and rubbing Goten’s back. “C’mon, let’s get you to the grass.”

“No, no, I’m fine, Trunks, I swear.” Goten says, sitting up to swat at his hands before remembering the situation in his pants and leaning forward again. 

“Are you sure?” Trunks asks, sounding truly worried now. “Are you coming down with something? Or did you eat something bad or?”

“Yeah, probably.” Goten says weakly, glancing up at his friend. 

“How about we go home, then, dude? This party’s lame and you’re not having fun. We can sneak a bunch of their booze and just drink at the dorm.” Trunks says, moving to stand up. 

“Nah, it’s fine.” Because he  _ really _ doesn’t want to fucking stand up. “I just kinda wanna stay here for a sec, if that’s cool.” Trunks blinks. 

“Yeah. Yeah, sure, that’s cool.” He says, sitting back down and rubbing Goten’s back. And part of Goten wants him to stop touching him, but another, much larger part of him wants to lean back in his seat and ask Trunks to rub him somewhere else. But he doesn’t, because he’s a coward, and he’s scared of Trunks’s reaction. Trunks would definitely kick the shit out of him if he knew what was happening in Goten’s head right now. “Hey, Ten?” Trunks asks suddenly, and when Goten glances up at him, his nose is wrinkled and he’s glancing back toward the house. 

“What?” Goten asks, frowning. 

“Did something happen while I was in the house?” He asks, his eyes moving over the group of people on the deck. 

“What? Why?”

“Did… did a girl come over here and… or a guy, or…” He looks at Goten again, his brow furrowed. Goten frowns at him, his heart hammering in his chest. 

“No.” He says, his voice cracking. 

“Then why are you…” Trunks starts, trailing off as his eyes widen. “Why do you smell so weird, Ten?” Goten shivers at how low his voice is, trying to swallow his heart back down from where it’s trying to claw out of his throat. 

“Weird how?” Goten asks, making a show of smelling himself even though he knows exactly what Trunks means. 

“Like, y’know… turned on.”

“What?” He gasps, his own voice entirely too high. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m not turned on, that’s weird.”

“Goten.” Trunks growls, and Goten closes his eyes. “Look at me.”

“Damn, what?” Goten snaps, but Trunks just stares at him for a moment. 

“You’ve been acting weird since you walked in on me jerking off.” He says slowly, his eyes roaming all over Goten’s face. “And no one came over here to talk to you or whatever, but you smell so aroused it’s making  _ my _ head spin.” He leans forward then and Goten sits up instinctively, turning away a little when Trunks’s eyes drop to his lap. “Damn.” He breathes, his eyes flickering back up to Goten’s eyes. “You’re hard as hell, aren’t you?” He leans in closer, his hand sneaking over to brush Goten’s thigh, and Goten’s heart skips in his chest when Trunks’s gorgeous blue eyes fall to his lips. 

“What are you doing, Trunks?” Goten asks, his voice catching in his throat, forcing him to whisper. Trunks looks back up into his eyes and leans in closer, letting his lips brush Goten’s cheek before pressing to his ear. 

“Am I doing this to you, Ten?” He murmurs, and Goten fights the urge to jerk back. “Be honest, okay? No secrets.”

“Yeah.” Goten says shakily, breathing in sharply through his teeth when Trunks’s hand rests on his knee. 

“You want me, don't you.” Trunks purrs, his hand sliding up Goten’s thigh. 

“Yeah.”

“Want me to jerk you off, Goten? Want me to get on my knees for you? Suck your cock until you come down my throat?” His hand continues its ascent up Goten’s thigh, the first brush of his fingers over the hard bulge in his jeans making his hips jerk, a whimper slipping from his lips as Trunks presses his palm flat against him and rubs him firmly. He licks over the shell of Goten’s ear, humming when the younger man shudders, then pulls back and looks into Goten’s eyes searchingly. He leans forward again, so close Goten can feel his breath on his chin, and his heart stutters in his chest. “Can I kiss you, Ten?” And the question throws him off guard, making him blink. 

“Y-yeah, Trunks.” He stammers, as though it’s obvious, and then Trunks’s free hand is cupping his jaw as he closes the space between them. He presses his lips to Goten’s gently, briefly, then pulls back and huffs. 

“I’m sorry.” He says shakily, pulling his hand away too, and Goten feels a cold shot of fear flush through his veins. 

“Don’t be.” He says, reaching out to grab Trunks’s arms. “I’m not.” And then raises his hands to cradle Trunks’s face and kisses him hard, nipping lightly at the older man’s bottom lip and sliding his tongue into his mouth when he gasps. Trunks kisses him back then, his hand drifting back to the erection straining in Goten’s pants, and Goten moans softly. 

“How long have you wanted me like this, Ten?” Trunks asks into his mouth, turning fully toward him as his fingers move deftly over the button of Goten’s jeans. 

“Dunno.” Goten breathes. Trunks pulls down his zipper and slips his hand into Goten’s pants, gripping him through his boxers and squeezing gently. 

“Fuck, Ten.” He murmurs, stroking him lightly. Goten moans again, and Trunks chuckles. “Better keep it down, pal. There are people on the deck still.”

“Shit, really?” Goten hisses, looking back at the house over his shoulder.

“S’okay, jumpy. They’re not paying attention to us.” Trunks replies, grabbing his face again and pulling him into another kiss. His hand leaves him for just a moment, and then it’s pushing its way into his boxers, the first touch of his calloused hand on Goten’s cock making him gasp and drop his head back. Trunks hums and leans forward, pressing his lips sweetly to Goten’s throat. He kisses over his skin, his tongue flicking and tasting him, and Goten reaches for him blindly, needing to anchor himself somehow before he launches into the stratosphere. Trunks chuckles again and grabs Goten’s hands, placing them on his own shoulders before returning to his work. 

“Trunks.” Goten almost sobs when Trunks’s hand slips back into his boxers and grips him again. 

“It’s okay. You can touch me.” The older man murmurs against his throat, the brush of teeth against his adam’s apple making Goten buck into his hand. He slides one hand up along the side of Trunks’s neck, lingering briefly on his cheek before pushing his fingers into his lavender hair. Trunks moans softly and he pulls back, claiming Goten’s lips again and kissing him so deeply his toes curl. His other hand drops to Trunks’s pants, looking to reciprocate, but a warm hand grips his, threading their fingers together and resting them both on Trunks’s thigh. 

“Said I could touch you.” Goten mumbles against Trunks’s lips, earning another soft chuckle. 

“Not like that. Not yet.” He replies. “Wanna focus on you first. Wanna make this the best goddamn handjob you’ve ever had.”

“Be better if I had your cock in my hand.” 

“Nah, just sit back and enjoy the ride, Ten.” And Goten feels him smirk against his lips as he strokes him slowly and deliberately, his hand twisting at the base of his cock before sliding back up to squeeze gently at his cockhead. He breaks the kiss and lets him go for a moment, spitting in his palm before gripping Goten again and redoubling his efforts. Goten moans and tightens his grip on Trunks’s hair, bucking into his slick hand. “So hot and hard for me, Ten, fuck.” He breathes, kissing him again. “Didn’t know you felt like this, or I woulda gotten in your pants a lot sooner.”

“Really?” Goten asks, pulling back to look at him. Trunks smiles and nods, his blue eyes flitting all over Goten’s face. 

“Hell yeah, Ten.” He says, his smile widening into an impish grin. “Always had a crush on you. Never thought I’d ever have a shot though.” His hand speeds up a bit and Goten moans again, pulling Trunks into another kiss. 

“Fuck, that feels so good, Trunks.” He whines, fucking his hips into Trunks’s hand. 

“You gonna come for me like this?” The older man murmurs. Precum leaks from Goten’s cock, as if on cue, and coats Trunks’s palm. His hips buck hard at the change of sensation, and he moans loud enough that Trunks slaps his free hand over his mouth to muffle it. Then his hand is flying, driving Goten headlong to the edge, and he’s breathing hard through his nose when Trunks leans forward and kisses his sweaty forehead gently. “Come for me, Ten.” He murmurs, and Goten does. 

He comes hard, his hips jolting as he falls apart, and Trunks milks him through his orgasm, pressing his mouth to Goten’s ear and murmuring softly. 

“Fuck.” Goten breathes, collapsing against the support beam behind him, his chest heaving. Trunks hums and brings his hand up to his lips, grinning broadly before licking up the mess on his fingers. “ _ Fuck _ , Trunks.” 

“So fucking perfect, Ten. So  _ fucking _ perfect.” Trunks groans. “Wish I’d sucked you off instead. Tastes so damn good.”

“Your turn.” Goten murmurs, tucking his dick back in his pants and sliding off the bench. He sinks to his knees in front of the older man, running his hands up and down Trunks’s thighs before pushing them apart and settling between them. He unbuttons and unzips Trunks’s pants and pulls his cock out gently, marveling at how mouth-wateringly perfect it is, then leans forward and presses a filthy kiss to his tip. 

“Ten, if you don’t wanna—“ Trunks starts, dropping his head back against the beam and huffing softly, but Goten squeezes him gently and smirks up at him. 

“Are you kidding?” He says, stroking him lightly and sliding his free hand up to press flat against Trunk’s belly. He grabs Goten’s hand immediately, petting his knuckles with his thumb. “Course I wanna do this. Wouldn’t be down here if I didn’t.” Trunks shifts a little, gazing down at Goten with a predatory hunger in his eyes, then bites his lip and nods. 

Goten leans in again and drags his tongue along the length of Trunks’s cock and swirls it around his cockhead, shivering at the low moan he pulls from the older man. Trunks fucks his hips up gently, squeezing Goten’s hand, and Goten hums and traces the ridges, flicking the tip of his tongue at the sensitive spot just beneath the head. 

“Oh shit.” Trunks gasps, and Goten looks up at him, keeping eye contact as he takes his tip into his mouth and sucks indulgently. Trunks groans, his eyes rolling back in his head, and Goten feels absolutely euphoric. He takes him deeper, twisting his hand at the base, and rolls his tongue as he sucks along the length of him, closing his lips over his tip before swallowing him down again. Trunks moans again and squirms, his hips bucking at each long stroke, and pushes his hand into Goten’s hair, scratching lightly over his scalp. Goten picks up the pace, bobbing his head and stroking what he can’t fit, so high on his friend that he can hardly think straight. Trunks begins to tense and pant, his hips bucking. “Fuck, Ten, I’m gonna come.” He says, pulling gently at Goten’s hair. Goten hums and pulls back just a bit, sucking his cockhead and rolling his tongue as his hand flies over Trunks’s shaft. 

Trunks groans long and low, his hand tightening in Goten’s hair, then his hips jerk and he comes hard. He fills Goten’s mouth, moaning as the younger man milks him dry and swallows every drop he’s given. Goten pulls off when Trunks begins to pull at his hair, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grinning up at his best friend. Trunks huffs and grins back, tucking his dick back in his pants and leaning forward. He crooks a finger at Goten, his grin softening to a gentle smirk, and reaches to brush his fingertips against Goten’s cheek. 

“C’mere, Ten.” He says, his voice rough, and Goten stands up taller on his knees. Trunks pushes his hand into Goten’s hair again, cradling the back of his head and pulling him into a deep kiss. 

“Wanna go back to the dorm, Trunks?” Goten asks into his mouth. He feels Trunks smirk against his lips. 

“Sure, pal.” He growls, kissing him again before standing and grabbing Goten’s hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bad at summaries.
> 
> This is just a fun little thing I wrote to make myself feel better about what I’m doing in a certain angsty future vegehan fic 😭😭 sometimes you just gotta take a break from torturing characters, y’know 😅
> 
> Quote and title are from Sacred Organs by Ghost Atlas (one of my absolute favorite bands, check them out if you like alternative-ish concept-ish rock)
> 
> Edit: for the sake of clarity, the gazebo has a half wall lol


End file.
